


Worry

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [39]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: “I’m worried about you” With Beau and Jester?"





	Worry

“I’m worried about you.”

Beau didn’t answer, didn’t give any indication that she had heard what Jester said. Jester pouted and crossed her arms, but Beau didn’t look up from the book that was open in her lap except to lean over to the red notebook beside her and occasionally jot down notes. The tiefling huffed and picked up her haversack, throwing it across the room, aiming to smack it against the monk’s face.

Beau caught it out of the air on instinct and then gave it a confused frown. “What?” she asked, dazed a little, as she finally turned her gaze to catch Jester’s. “What's going on? Trouble?”

“Not yet, but there will be if you don’t start taking care of yourself. Brush your hair,” she started, reaching up to pluck a pencil from Beau’s bun but it had been in there for too long and was now tangled. Jester gave up trying to pull it free and it just hung limply by Beau’s face. Beau huffed and put it back in her hair to get it away from her eyes. “Get some sleep. Eat something other than leftovers. You haven’t left this room in days.”

Beau waved her hand dismissively and rubbed at the dark bags under her left eye. “I have to figure this out. Then I’ll rest. I just… why would they be putting all those discs around? What is the point of opening those portals? The only thing I’ve been able to find is that having multiple portals weakens the veil between the planes, potentially allowing something more powerful that normally couldn’t make it through to come through.” She stood up and walked over to the the desk across the room, picking up a notebook that she had already filled with notes about their adventures. “And see here, we already heard-”

“Beau,” Jester interrupted, grabbing Beau by the arms and lifting her in the air to make her stop pacing back and forth. “All these books will still be here when you wake up. Sleep in a bed for just a few hours. Pretty please with marshmallows on top? For me?”

Beau tried to escape from the friendly grapple but Jester was too strong. She tried not to let the hotness of that fact distract her. “Jester, there’s no time for sleep. We have a little more than a week to figure this out or else people could be in real, serious-”

“I know, I’m not a dumb butt. I know that this is serious. But you can’t think straight without real sleep. Do you want another massage? Will that help?”

Beau stopped struggling, suddenly feeling the tiredness in her muscles and the weight in her eyelids that she had been sternly ignoring for the last thirty two hours. “It won’t not help,” she said, somewhat reluctantly.

Jester grinned and sat her feet back down on the floor, pulling her up the stairs to their shared room and forcing her to sit on the edge of her messy bed. Beau sighed and let herself be manhandled. Jester crawled onto the bed behind her, sitting with one leg on each side of her body. She reached for Beau’s shoulders first, digging her thumbs into the tense muscles on her shoulder blades. Beau let out an involuntary groan and her head fell forward to rest her chin on her collarbone. Jester grinned and started moving her hands down the line of Beau’s spine. 

“Do you wanna talk about what’s bothering you?”

Beau opened her mouth to speak and yelped instead when Jester started digging into a knot at the base of her spine. “Oh, right there,” she moaned, reaching back to put a hand on Jester’s knee to steady herself. Jester kept rotating her thumb into the knot and Beau seemed unable to speak coherently. Aftera few minutes, Jester started to moving on, back up her spine to her shoulders.

“Beau?” Jester asked, after a few minutes minutes of silence. She leaned forward and saw that Beau’s eyes had fallen shut and her breathing had evened out into sleep. She smiled and started to slowly pull Beau backwards to lay on the bed. She hummed happily to herself as she laid down beside her and snuggled against her side. “Good night, Beau,” she said, kissing the monk’s cheek and then laying her head on her shoulder. “I love you.”

Beau let out a heavy breath. “L’v you…” she mumbled.

Jester grinned and closed her eyes to let sleep come to her as well.


End file.
